Użytkownik:Vox22
"Dobry user nie odwraca się od drugiego usera w potrzebie" - moje motto. Cześć!!! Jestem Vox22 (dla przyjaciół Voxi). Bionicle zbieram od 2003 r., ale mam też kilka wcześniejszych setów. Moim pierwszym zestawem był Levhak. Gdy obejrzałem film spodobały mi się i zacząłem się nimi interesować. Mam prawie wszystkie. Mam też 2 gry i 4 filmy Bionicle. Oprócz Bionicle interesuję się też Gwiezdnymi Wojnami, Freefonixem i Kodem Lyoko. Moje Bionicle: 2001 - 6 Toa Mata, Muaka i Kane-Ra, 2 Turaga (Vakama, Nuju) 2002 - 3 Toa Nuva (Gali, Onua, Lewa), Cahdok i Gahdok, 2 Bohrok (Levhak, Kohrak), 4 Bohrok-va (Tahnok-va, Gahlok-va, Levhak-va, Nuvok-va) 2003 - 2 Bohrok-kal (Gahlok-kal, Pahrak-kal), 6 Rahkshi, Makuta, Jaller i Gukko, Takua i Pewku, Takanuva 2004 - 6 Vahki, 6 Toa Metru, 2 Matoran (Tehutti, Ahkmou), Ultimate Dume, Toa Lhikan i Kikanalo 2005 - 6 Toa Hordika, 5 Visoraków (brak Boogaraka), Sidorak, Roodaka, Keetongu, 6 Rahaga, Toa Norik, Toa Iruini 2006 - 6 Piraka, 6 Toa Inika, Brutaka, Axonn, Vezon i Fenrakk, Umbra, 6 Matoran 2007 - 6 Barraki, 6 Toa Mahri, Dekar, Defilak, Morak, Thulox, Maxilos i Spinax, Gadunka 2008 - 3 Toa Phantoka, 3 Makuta Phantoka, 2 Toa Mistika (brak Tahu), 2 Makuta Mistika (brak Bitila), Kirop, Gavla, Makuta Icarax, Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, Takanuva, Vultraz 2009 - Skrall, Vorox, Malum, Tarix, Kiina, Gelu, Mata Nui, Atakus, Zesk, Berix, Fero i Skirmix, Stronius, Skopio XV-1, Cendox V-1 2010 - Zirahk, Nektann, Tahu, Takanuva, Skrall, Gresh Łącznie: 145 zestawów. Moje gry i filmy Bionicle: Gry - BIONICLE: The Game, BIONICLE Heroes Filmy - Maska Światła, Legendy Metru Nui, W sieci mroku, Odrodzenie Legendy Ulubione Bionicle: 2001 - Nui Jaga (nie mam) 2002 - Exo Toa (nie mam) 2003 - Makuta (mam) 2004 - Ultimate Dume (mam) 2005 - Toa Norik (mam) 2006 - Brutaka (mam) 2007 - Maxilos i Spinax (mam) 2008 - Icarax (mam) 2009 - Tuma (nie mam) Ulubiony Slizer: Millenium (nie mam) Ulubione filmy na YouTube: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmwAwknd_3I Bionicle: The Finale *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8gfZr1mO6g From Slizer to Bionicle *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3dzfLGzXoM Freefonix soundclash: Freefonix vs. Mantyz *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RwI75pS-EE&feature=related Freefonix soundclash: No place like home *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyyh2yPZeXM&feature=related Freefonix soundclash: Fly *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17bkpEhC_ww&feature=related Freefonix soundclash: Monster *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EiQ3yJkxnWY&feature=related Freefonix soundclash *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PximpUrBoUU Freefonix Che's story *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULqxzRaCmx4&feature=related Freefonix: A Trailer *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAqRlQhZzw0 Lego Star Wars II: Bounty Hunter Missions *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvxUbL3v1ic Lego Batman music video *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVlLGi9JtxU&feature=related Lego (Batman, Star Wars, Indiana Jones) caramelldansen *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtmnTgFNmV0&feature=related Lego (Batman, Star Wars, Indiana Jones) caramelldansen 2 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoC13zN1zeE Lego Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CizEHvsLtlU Canister Wasteland 2 Ulubione seriale TV: *Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów *Freefonix *Kod Lyoko *Z życia nastoletniego robota *Wakfu Moje opowieści Moje opowieści można przeczytać tu: *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Narodziny_Voxa *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Pojedynek_Toa *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Podr%C3%B3%C5%BC_Voxa *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Xet:_Pojedynek_%C5%81owc%C3%B3w *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Poszukiwania_S%C5%82onecznego_Kryszta%C5%82u *http://pl.opowiadaneczka.wikia.com/wiki/Poszukiwania_%C5%9Awi%C4%85tyni_%C5%9Amierci Foto Plik:Exo-Tahu_vs._Cahdok.jpg Plik:Telluris.PNG Plik:Takutanuva_MOL.png Plik:Makuta_5_MOL.png Plik:200px-Hahli_MoL.png Plik:Toametrunokamadj9.pngPlik:Toametruvakamaef2.png Plik:250pxwhenuaon7.png Plik:225pxnujulh6.png Plik:250pxmatauae8.pngPlik:225x259_lhikan_67.jpg Plik:Onewa.png Cytaty - Daj kamienia - ja na WFie. - Hyhyhy mlask - mój udawany śmiech. Pani: - Róbcie ćwiczenia. No dalej, na co czekacie? Ja: - Na dzwonek. ''- Smacznego życzy firma "Udław się!"'' - mój kolega. Kolega: - Znowu zapomniałem pracy z plastyki! Pier-papier! Ja: - Papier to ty miałeś przynieść! - Kto rano wstaje, temu nic się nie udaje - ja, kiedy wstaję do szkoły. - There's no place like home - ja, kiedy wracam do domu. Ja: - Jaki jest kamień w wodzie? Kolega: ''- Nie wiem.'' Ja: ''- Mokry.'' - Lubię pomidorówkę - ja w nocy, kiedy się obudziłem. Kolega: A, b, c, uczę się. Ja: A, b, c, przymknij się. - Jestem bogaty! - ja, kiedy znalazłem na korytarzu w szkole 10 groszy. - Szkoła jest jak kibel - chodzisz bo musisz - ja do kolegi w szkole. - Dzisiaj na pewno nie będzie padać - ja, kiedy wstałem z łóżka. Kwadrans później padało. - W tej bajce był smok? - ja, gdy ktoś opowiada coś, co jest nieprawdą. - Ja pierpraszam - ja, kiedy się wkurzę. - Parabole tańczą! - chyba nie muszę wyjaśniać ;) - YOU?! DEFEAT ME? ALL BY YOURSELF? You are NOTHING! I shall﻿ defeat you... in the blink of an eye! - Makuta Teridax, BIONICLE:The Game, "Makuta - final battle". Przyjaciele Wpisujcie się! *DARNOK 2 17:41, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) *Świrunni 17:56, wrz 21, 2009 (UTC) *--Guurahk 16:24, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) *--By Happy,For Happy,By Happppppppyyyy 17:07, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) *--TRYNA 18:54, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) *--El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę *- *TurboDymoMan zawstydził Lewę * *[[User:Disholahk|'TurboDymoEmo']] *Cichy sokół *Terciu *Akuumo *--Vezok999 20:53, paź 23, 2009 (UTC) *Mroczny Łowca NO.1 *Turbo Dymo Man *--Pyragma lewa 12:03, gru 18, 2009 (UTC) *Danger55 *--Panrahk17 10:09, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) *--Metalicus 18:53, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) *--Zapomniany Makuta *Mroczny Władca 18:32, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) *KUBASS *Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] *--Ten co pomnik w Metru-Nui ma... *--Mims156 08:41, lut 3, 2010 (UTC) *--Ignika208 14:29, luty 6, 2010 (UTC) *--Skrallix 09:33, lut 11, 2010 (UTC) *Ko -Matoranin *Muupet545 13:25, lut 15, 2010 (UTC) *_KopakaNuva 19:16, lut 17, 2010 (UTC) *Kani-Nui *Trąba Powietrzna 07:45, mar 27, 2010 (UTC) *Takalwe 15:13, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) *Lorco *BionicleFan *Berix332 *Mantu7 11:17, maj 3, 2010 (UTC) *Kiina88 ♡ 09:40, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) *Knight5 19:33, maj 28, 2010 (UTC) *Deval222 *Lhikan10. *Airwatcher 17:36, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) *Hahli009 18:12, cze 10, 2010 (UTC) *Buhahahahaha *Tam jest sklep z lodami buuuuum super! 17:57, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) *'Power' Dragon Trivia *Nokama to moja ulubiona żeńska Toa. *Widziałem pierwszy na świecie film science-fiction, mianowicie "Podróż na Księżyc" z 1902 roku (film ma 108 lat). *"Vox" to po łacińsku "głos". *Zdobyłem tytuł Użytkownika Miesiąca 1 raz.